


Live! With Killbane

by Nebulad



Series: Mind Over Murder [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff, quest spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: “Are you two all right?” 
“Awe Shaundi, he wants to know if we’re okay.” “I’m fine, but Boss got punched in the face,” she said flatly.“Let me tell you Angel, never crash a helicopter with Shaundi in it. She just will not let it go.”





	

Fang didn’t want to go to the hospital after the helicopter crash, but Shaundi very strongly suggested that it was in her best interest. After several minutes of being _strongly_ dragged in a headlock, Fang relented and sat her ass down in the waiting room with minor injuries. She was shaken, and _pissed_ although they didn’t have a solution for that. The headlock had hurt but Shaundi was still sitting next to her so she decided to keep her fucking mouth shut about it.

She was digging through the magazines when her phone started buzzing. For a hot second she thought it was that fucking Miller kid and a couple of choice words in at least two other languages boiled up into her throat— but no. In retrospect she should have figured that eventually Angel would call. Chekov's Gun: Jane Valderamma had mentioned him listening to the broadcast, so he pretty much had to be listening to it or else there was no point in Killbane shit talking him so much.

 _Fuck_ that’d pissed her off.

“ _What happened?”_ he demanded immediately.

“Nothing you’ll be happy about.” She gave up on the magazines, turning around and stretching out a bit. Her limbs were all stiff but she figured that might’ve been like, adrenaline wearing off or something. “We had the shot and then Miller fucked up our helicopter.”

“Boss?” Shaundi didn’t seem entirely sure that Fang wasn’t gunna bolt, but at this point the whole hospital thing was a _go._ Usually she’d say no because it made her think of Johnny, but the same logic seemed to make Shaundi kind of crazy about this whole _make sure you’re not hurt_ thing.

“It’s Angel.”

“Great. Because that’s what I need right now,” she muttered, turning back to her magazine.

“Shaundi—”

“ _Fucked up the helicopter how?”_ Frankly she didn’t see how it mattered, but sat back down in her chair and leaned on Shaundi’s shoulder. Fang had been the one driving. If she didn’t need help putting fucking music on her phone then maybe she would’ve been able to figure out how to fix everything before they hit the ground.

“Crashed it. Controls started fucking up and we took a hard landing from about ten feet up,” she said, lowering her voice so the receptionist would quit trying so hard to eavesdrop.

“ _Are you two all right?”_

“Awe Shaundi, he wants to know if we’re okay.”

“I’m fine, but Boss got punched in the face,” she said flatly.

“Let me tell you Angel, never crash a helicopter with Shaundi in it. She just will _not_ let it go.” Fang straightened up, trying to work out the stiffness in her shoulders. “And we haven’t been in to see anyone yet, so I mean. Probably.” What more could she ask for? “What about you, big guy?”

He didn’t say anything for a few seconds. _“Am I on speaker?”_ he asked.

“Nah you’re good.” And here she’d thought Angel liked Shaundi better than her.

“ _Mad.”_

“ _That’s_ what you didn’t want Shaundi to hear?”

“ _What_ didn’t he want Shaundi to hear?” she asked, her head snapping back towards the phone. Fang waved her off and Angel made a noise into the receiver that made her think he really did like Shaundi better.

“ _I don’t want her to feel guilty. Killbane fights dirty, so the two of you never had a chance at killing him.”_ That was kind of sweet. And insulting. A package deal, really. She frowned out at a poster of weird cartoony kids learning about flu shots.

“But you do?”

“ _If I did, don’t you think I would’ve handled it by now?”_ That was fair. _“Are you coming over tonight?”_

Fang made a show of looking over to Shaundi, who currently had her trapped in a hospital. “Angel wants to know if I can go over to his house for a sleepover.”

“Don’t get me involved in whatever weird shit the two of you are up to.”

“ _Fang.”_

“God I wish Pierce was here. Yes, I’m coming over right after I get out of here. I wanna sleep somewhere quiet.” A nurse shuffled in with hearts all over her scrubs and her hair up in a tired bun, gesturing them back with a practiced smile. “We gotta go in now, I’ll call you back on my way out.”

“ _If they say you’re hurt then tell me and I’ll come pick you up.”_

“Careful. If you feed me I’ll just keep coming back.”

“ _I told you to get out and you kept coming back.”_

“You invited me in this time. I’m like a vampire.”

“Boss, hang up the fucking phone.” Shaundi stood in the hallway with the nurse, gesturing impatiently. She sighed.

“I’ll call you back.”

. . . . .

Fang was warm and damp and half-dressed, and so reasonably expected a lot more attention. Considering how much Angel got out and what his social life had been like before the Saints, she _especially_ expected him to be at least passingly interested in her return from the shower but of course, Eddie Pryor ruined that too. His interview was on TV and Angel was staring forward without the willpower to take advantage of the spectacular view.

“Turn that shit off.” Sliding into the cold sheets felt so fucking nice after the night she had that a small part of her was glad that he didn’t want sex.

He was sitting up, hunched over like he’d taken a blow to the chest. Killbane was really getting into it, about the mask and Angel not being worth a rematch. “You know, I got a free copy of the fight where he beat me,” he said, his eyes not even drifting away from Pryor’s face.

“Lemme guess? You watched it until you hated yourself.” She pressed her hand to his chest to try and coax him backwards, because nothing solved backstabbing like cuddling. It’d worked all the way from _mami_ holding her while she tried to hate college less, to hanging on to Johnny Gat for dear life because they kept fucking losing people and couldn’t take a pause to be fucked up about it.

She settled against his shoulder, wrapping her leg around his. He didn’t relax, persay, but there was enough of an effect that she didn’t consider the effort wasted. “It wasn’t only that. It was like you being handed a video of Shaundi selling you out and just… reliving it a thousand times.”

Shaundi wouldn’t sell Fang out, but that didn’t mean no one ever had. He didn’t have to struggle to get this through to her— shitty as Killbane was, and for all the posters on the wall with his face scratched out, they’d been friends. They’d formed a gang together, gotten famous together. Eddie was his Johnny but instead of dying, he’d pulled a fucking Julius and decided that Angel had to be removed from the picture. It was low— _fucking_ low.

She sat up, rolling over so he had to look at her and smooshing his cheeks together just to make sure he was paying attention. He hated when she did that but he wasn’t the Boss. “Now you know I don’t know shit about _lucha libre_ or Killbane or anything that doesn’t involve cars or fast food chains. But I don’t need to know shit to know that what Pryor did was out of fucking line. You’re always on my ass for wasting time, so I’m not gunna lay here and let you waste yours on feeling bad about some discount dumpster cumstain stabbing you in the back. We’re gunna shame him back to the very first of his ancestors to consider getting their single-celled dick wet, and he’s gunna know what the fuck it feels like to get dragged like that in front of millions of people.”

He gave her one of those weird intense looks that she couldn’t really understand, then took her wrist to get her hand off his face. “Before or after we defeat the sixteen year old he’s terrified into working with him?”

“Hey I’m working on it, don’t be a dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing blog is here](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and I don't know what to tell u m8. they sit in bed and watch genki for the rest of the night bc thats the kind of person i am.


End file.
